Zevrad Stargazer
Summary Zevrad Stargazer''' was one of the slayers for the Illidari / Demon Hunters but he rarely cared for petty titles or worthless glory. His only goals were to see the safety of Azeroth and the destruction of the Burning Legion by any means necessary. Or was it? Deep inside the Demon Hunters mind resided the Demon Gan'arg '''Mal'akor who had taken control over the Night Elf's body along with the role and memories of Zevrad Stargazer. For many years he followed the teachings and tasks of the Illidari in order to survive and avoid suspicion. His performance within the ranks was mediocre when it came to both agility and strength. However, being knowledgeable in his previous life, he excelled in the fields of souls and illusions making him the most cunning hunter among the Illidari. Personality Mal'akor was at first amoral, arrogant, and unnecessarily cruel towards others who dared stand against him. He was quite stubborn and would do things that others were afraid of doing. If something pushed him in one direction then he would face it head-on. Nowadays, he oddly attempts to give respect and kindness to mostly everyone. Especially so for those who pursue freedom, have strong beliefs, and desire for a better tomorrow. This shift in personality perhaps started when he adopted the young Draenei child girl named Edis. It was from that moment that Mal'akor was truly reborn as Zevrad Stargazer since the two individual personalities, mind, and soul merged completely. Inheritance Weapon Due to his hybrid nature, Mal'akor used his knowledge and skills from his past to craft a weapon that would grow and evolve along with him. A weapon that was designed for him and only him - an inheritance weapon. The abilities and traits will alter based on the form the weapon takes. The name of this weapon would be known as the Demonion Edge and the ability it contained would be later called the Demolution. Demonic Powers Mal'akor uses the flames of the Fel to empower his body and perform destructive attacks with either his weapons or magical abilities. However, constant use of these abilities will gradually corrupt and decay the body to a withered state. So Mal'akor countered these problems by using three components that will act as a conduit to channel his abilities. # Mask of Demons # The Heart of Gan'arg # Demonion Edge History Burning Crusade Zevrad was one of the many Night Elves who sought after Illidan in order to join his crusade against the Burning Legion. It was at the Black Temple, Outland where they were forged as they faced many challenges and deaths. He did not falter in fear nor despair for his rage and thirst for vengeance drove him to continue forward in order to become a Demon Hunter. The final and most crucial step of the training required him to devour the physical heart of a demon in order to bind it's soul to his own so he can gain the abilities that a Demon posses. The ritual, however, forced him to relive some of his most tragic and suppressed memories where he witnessed the deaths of his loved ones over and over again until the same visions that Illidan saw traumatized him to point of where he too clawed his eyes out. The process, afterward, was seen as a success resulting in the Demon being bound to his will. Little did they know that the unthinkable occurred as the Demon Gan'arg, Mal'akor, prevailed due to his wits and cunning abilities. With no guarantee of reincarnation to the twisting nether when killed, he forced himself into servitude to Illidan and his crusade against the Burning Legion. Several months passed and Mal'akor had gained the loyalty and trust of his fellow peers. It was during the siege of the Black Temple by the adventurers of the Alliance and Horde that Mal'akor had finally found an opportunity desert the Illidari and seek out his fellow brethren. Unfortunately, fate would have it where he would help lead a campaign against the Legion at Marduum. After completing his mission and returning to the Black Temple, Mal'akor saw the body of Illidan on the ground surrounded by the Wardens and Maiev Shadowsong. Mal'akor rejoiced in his mind and immediately ran across the roof as fast as he could when the battle between the Illidari and Wardens commenced. But the battle was immediately over as Maiev used some unknown ability to imprison them using the Fel coursing through their veins. Legion "Illidari, I have spent my entire life as keepers of the wicked. Thousands of years, my only solace, knowing the world was kept safe from your kind. But I would do anything to save Azeroth. Even if it means releasing you. Will you help us, Demon Hunter?" '' ''- Maiev Shadowsong 10 years have passed and the need of the Illidari was dire for the Burning Legion had returned that forced Maiev and the Wardens to free them from their vault to combat this threat. Zevrad was one of the many Demon Hunters to have been set free and, instead of seeking revenge against the Wardens, he escaped the Vault. With no one to lead in place of Illidan and the Burning Legion's return, Mal'akor sought his fellow Demons at the Broken Shore where he would meet an encounter that would change him, forever. Mal'akor noticed the Fel magic piercing towards the sky in the Broken Shore and the epicenter of the magic is known as the Tomb of Sargeras. He thought that it is where to Demons were more unified and that the Warlock, Gul'dan, is located. Deducing this, he decided to travel towards the Tomb of Sargeras and as he arrived at the shores of the island, Zevrad grabbed the attention of the other Demons and tried to explain his situation. However, most of the Demons dared not listened and instead engaged Mal'akor in combat until a Man'ari forced the encounter to seize stating that he will escort this 'Demon Hunter' to Gul'dan. Inside the Tomb of Sargeras, Mal'akor was placed on his knees in front of Gul'dan where he explained his entire situation to the warlock about his humiliation of being entrapped in a Night Elf body, how not even Illidan detected his presence, and that not even his brethren can recognize his aura as a former Demon. Gul'dan, intrigued in his story, asks what Demon he originally was. His reply took a pause as he slowly said "Gan'arg." Gul'dan looked at Mal'akor with an expression of shock. Soon, a wicked grin slowly appeared as he then laughed in a mocking and menacing way. "Mal'akor, was it? It appears that you were smart and cunning enough to have prevailed against the original owner of that body, yet, not even the Betrayer could detect your presence? Do you know why? It is because you were such a weak and lowly Demon that your attunement to the Fel would be close to nothing. Hehehe, it appears you being reborn may have its uses." ''- Orc Warlock Gul'dan Gul'dan now saw the potential in Mal'akor as he now had the body of a Demon Hunter, one that is formidable as any Demon with the potential of evolution like the Great Betrayer, Illidan. He decided to have Mal'akor placed in the ranks of the Illidari as a spy in order to corrupt or perhaps relay intel of their every movement and planning. Mal'akor, however, did not desire to return to the place that he had so desperately escaped. But the decision had been made and Mal'akor had found himself returning to the Illidari where an invitation had been extended by King Anduin and the leaders of the Grand Alliance. A ceremony was being held at Stormwind City in order to mourn and honor the lives lost at the Broken Shore as including the death of their former King, Varian Wrynn. Mal'akor arrived at the throne room of the Castle along with the Archmage Khadgar and some Illidari officials. Inside the throne room was where many of the Grand Alliance high ranking officials of each race could be seen. Mal'akor and the other Illidari noticed something strange at the ceremony. Something sinister lurking in the shadows. With the ability of spectral sight, they discovered the Demons of the Legion had infiltrated the city and that they may be getting ready to assassinate the officials of the Alliance. Mal'akor saw this as an opportunity to gain the trust of the Alliance and rise in the ranks of the Illidari. It was then that he revealed the lurking threat of the Demons and warned the Alliance to get ready for battle. With the threat eliminated and the Alliance officials safe, the Illidari now had a standing in their ranks and were slowly becoming trusted. However, for how long? Mal'akor can still see in their eyes the look of contempt and disgust. Especially Illidan's brother Malfurion. He was all too familiar with such eyes even amongst his own kin. "''It's all the same," he thought to himself, "...no matter where I go." The Broken Isles Mal'akor went off to explore the various lands at The Broken Isles where he acted as a double agent against the denizens of Azeroth by the order of Gul'dan. He had to suffer the humiliation of serving the llidari once more by obtaining artifacts and resource that they can use against his own kind. However, little did he knew, that the core personality of the previous host became assimilated with his own the longer he inhabited the Night Elf's body. It went to the point where Mal'akor was having an identity crisis and the memories of both the Night Elf and Demon was becoming indistinguishable. Mal'akor then went undercover to find Gul'dan to report to him of his dilemma in order to, ironically, hope that he would solve his situation. However, when Gul'dan heard of his report, he chuckled as he said the following "It would appear that your worth has come to an end, little Demon. Therefore, I have no use for you." Gul'dan then stretched out his hand as he began to chant an ancient magic in the Demonic Language. Zevrad, with sweat dripping down his back, noticed that he had been double-crossed by the Vile Orc. "Stupid," he thought to himself as he Fel Rushed out of the room along with a series of Blur and Nether walking abilities as he made his out of the city of Suramar. However, how far could he go in the middle of enemy territory filled with countless enemies of both Demons and Nightborne soldiers? He was heavily injured with an arm missing, his legs pierced, and excessive bleeding from his side as he made his way on a balcony overlooking the sea. "Give up, little Demon" Gul'dan said with an arrogant smirk on his face "I am giving to you what you wanted. Release from your torment." Mal'akor knew Gul'dan's words to be utter nonsense for if he were to die then the soul of him and Zevrad will still be intertwined with each other just like the Demon back at the Fel Hammer. Who knows, it could make matters worse for him. Argus Work in Progress Silithus Work in Progress War of Thorns Work in Progress Edis Kaelah - The Child of Promise A Fated Encounter In the broken land of Argus roamed a horrendous and grotesque creature known as the Ur’zul. Formed from the bodies and souls of the Draenei, the Broken, and members of the army of the light. Found within one of these creatures was an innocent and young Draenei child named Edis. For thousands of years, she was trapped within the beast until an adventurer from Azeroth slew the Ur’zul freeing her from her torment. Zevrad found the Draenei child frail, afraid, and helpless. He could've left the child to fend for herself as he slowly walked away. He almost did. Until he turned back as he heard these words “Mama? Mama! Why is it so dark? It’s scary here.... can anybody hear me? C-c-cold...” He saw something in her that he himself knew all too well. He saw that, at this moment, she was alone and abandoned. Just like he was. Zevrad showed pity to the child and forcefully walked himself back towards her until he was one meter away from her. He tried to use words yet she still did not speak. He understood that the child could not see nor could she hear. She also lacked a physical body since she was corporeal. Not knowing what to do, he used all types of communications until she recognized the sound of the whistle. Startled, she cried “Hello? Who is there? I heard you! Who are you? Can you help me? It’s so dark! I can’t see a thing!” Noticing that she heard him, he tried to use the whistle again. No response. He tried to speak. No response. He tried and tried to communicate yet no response was given for his efforts. Frustrated, he roared at the top of his lungs scaring the young child and forcing her to vanish while saying “Ack! A monster! Help! HELP!” Zevrad stood there flabbergasted at the turn of events. He had no intention of scaring the young Draenei nor was he prepared to be called a ‘monster’ by the child. He recalled of his actions and the roar he performed was indeed no different from a monster. He raised his palms towards his face as he inspected his hands. Indeed, his nails were jagged and so too was his armor. His voice was hoarse and his entire appearance was no different from a monster. In his case, a demon. He recalls to the distant past of what he once was and imagines of what he could have been. Emotions once buried resurfaced and the knot in his heart began to tear at his soul. Now, for this first time in centuries, he wept. Mantra I am vengeance incarnate. Thorns are my body and Fel is my blood. I have endured over a thousand blades. Familiar of Death yet cling to Life. And so I gaze, Chaos Nephilim Star. Tribute Videos Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:RP-PvP Category:Demon Hunters Category:Illidari